A Bunch of People Read the Lightning Thief
by pongochic2
Summary: Pretty much the gods, some roman and greek demigods and a few mortals reading the lightning thief. See the authors note on the first page for more information. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N! PLEASE READ: Hey! I decided to have a lot of people in this fanfic so, so that there's no confusion I'm going to list who's reading the story.**

**The Olympians, Demigods, Chiron, Zoe and Grover from the past, about a year after Thalia "died". (The demigods and Grover will have lil' before their names and Chiron will be called past Chiron.)**

**Also, Bianca, Silena, and Beckendorf from right after the Titan war (Hades will let them visit temporarily to read the books and spend time with their friends but the past people won't know they're dead until they read about it.)**

**Chiron, Grover, Rachel, Sally, and all the head councilors from the time right before The Son of Neptune. (Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, the Stolls, Katie, Will, Pollux, Clarisse, and Chris). Paul will come in after a bit.**

**Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Octavian from the party celebrating the Feast of Fortuna at the end of the Son of Neptune. I might add Gwen, Dakota, and Lupa in later chapters, depending on what you guys prefer.**

**ALSO, I WILL COMPLETE ALL OF THE BOOKS! =D**

**Bianca's POV**

Bianca was sitting in Silena and Beckendorf's house in Elysium, where all three of them were eating ice cream and watching a movie.

Silena got up to grab the remote, but the moment she touched it, a bright light surrounded them all and the living room dissolved into emptiness.

**Annabeth's POV**

Everyone at camp was working hard on the Argo II, shockingly even Aphrodite's children. Everyone really wanted to see Percy, whether they met him already or didn't know him at all.

So there we were, all of the head councilors, including Thalia and Jason, Chiron, Grover, and Sally (Chiron had allowed her to enter camp because he enjoyed having her around and needed her help.), sitting around the ping pong table in the rec room.

The only person missing was Nico. We were still arguing over whn we'd be able to leave for the Roman camp and Chiron, Sally and Grover were trying to calm us down.

I was sitting there thinking about Percy and what might have happened to him, not in the mood to argue, seeing as I was sullenly depressed. I reached forward to grab a pencil and a piece of paper to draw some battle strategies, but when I touched the pencil, a bright light surrounded everyone in the room, and we were all suddenly falling.

**Reyna POV**

I was sitting in my praetor's house, looking outside the window watching all the celebrations take place. I had had a lot of fun tonight, but I wasn't really the type to just suddenly lose control and party. I was pondering whether or not Jason might still be alive when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and found Frank and Hazel standing on the porch wearing party hats. I let them inside and they sat down.

"Reyna, we were looking for you. Hylla wanted to talk to you," Hazel said.

"I was taking a break from the noise," I answered.

"Why aren't you at the party," Frank asked incredulously.

"I was but I –" I began to answer, but just then Octavian came strolling in.

"Speak of the devil," Frank, Hazel, and I all muttered in unison.

"I STILL THINK IT IS COMPLETELY UNFAIR AND UNROMANLIKE TO LET PERCY JACKSON BE PRAETOR AFTER A WEEK AT CAMP," Octavian yelled/complained for the 50th time tonight.

"Octavian, the choice was unanimous. The fact that you think you can barge into my house and start calling shots and judging what's fair or not isn't roman-like either, so get out of my house, like, hmm I don't know, NOW," I yelled as Hazel and Frank silently chuckled in the background.

"Fine," Octavian huffed, in a tone that clearly stated he wasn't letting this go yet. He walked to the door, but when he touched the doorknob, a bright light suddenly surrounded us all, and we were all suddenly falling through the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT! PLZ READ! A/N: First of all, I decided that the reviewers were right. It is too many people, so I took out post-war Percy, Thalia, and Nico. Second of all, thanks to all of my reviewers! I really appreciated it! And lastly, here's a shout out to:**

**Person- ****Here's your update and thanks for reviewing! !**

**ME- ****I decided you were right so like I said in the author's note, I took some people out and Thank You! !**

**ME-**** Thank you sooo much! Ur awesum !**

**xWellJustMex-**** Thanks for reviewing and don't worry I'll try to make sure it's clear!**

**3 Love it- ****Here's your update and thanks for reviewing! !**

**athena grl- ****Thank you sooo much for ur review! It was one of my faves this time and no, unfortunately the "magical bright light thingy" couldn't leave hin cause I want him to see how Percy totally PWNZ! !**

**arissaprincess321****-Here's your update and thanks for reviewing! !**

**coolo123- ****I'm not going to include Ethan but I might include Luke later on. !**

**BlueMuffins- ****Here's your update and thanks for reviewing! !**

**Anime Princess- ****I took what you said into account and took out some people! THE MAGIC OF REVIEWING! THANKS! !**

**eragon0123- ****Here's your update and thanks for reviewing and subscribing! !**

**Nice Attempt at Litearteurr- ****The reading will be in the chapter following this one. Thanks for reviewing! !**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Poseidon POV**

I was sitting on my throne during the winter solstice watching the usual thing go on, you know, arguing about useless things (everyone), not getting anything done (everyone), shooting arrows at each other (it's kind of obvious who those two are), etc. etc. etc. The demigods, Grover the satyr, and Chiron were standing in the corner watching what was going on and looking amused.

Zeus was trying to block out everything that Hera was yelling at him about being a womanizer by staring at her with a fake interested look on his face, but you could tell he wasn't listening to a word she was saying because his eyes were staring blankly at nothing and he was nodding at random times, probably thinking of having Hecate make some type of magical, irremovable duct tape so he could tape her mouth shut for the next few centuries. I'd sign the petition for that.

Apollo and Artemis were yelling about who was better, the Hunters or Apollo's children, while Apollo was playfully trying to make Artemis even angrier by shooting arrows at her, to which Artemis responded with more anger and more arrows. Zoe, Artemis' lieutenant, was sitting at the foot of Artemis' throne glaring at Apollo like he was the biggest mistake in history.

Hermes was running around stealthily putting things under people's thrones, which couldn't be good.

Dionysus was sleeping on his throne with a wine magazine on his face, as usual.

Demeter and Hades were arguing about Persephone.

Hephaestus and Ares were arguing about Aphrodite, who was sitting in between them loving the attention.

Hestia was being an amazing but soft spoken sister as always, and was tending to the fire.

And lastly, I was sitting in my throne while Athena was yelling at me about who knows what. I was just ignoring her, which seemed to aggravate her even more.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A WORD I AM SAYING FISH FACE!" Athena yelled. "I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT—" Athena started again, but was interrupted by a light in the center of the throne room. When the light disappeared, nineteen teenagers, a very familiar woman, Grover the satyr, and Chiron were all standing there.

**Nobody's POV**

For a moment, there was silence, but then…

"THALIA," lil' Annabeth and lil' Grover yelled!

"JASON," Reyna, Octavian, and Hazel yelled. Frank didn't know Jason, but he knew it was a big deal if this was Jason.

"BIANCA, SILENA, and BECKENDORF!" everyone from Camp Half-Blood yelled.

"ZOE!" Thalia and Grover yelled.

"NICO" Hazel yelled, ecstatic that her brother wasn't with Gaia.

"HAZEL?" Nico yelled.

"REYNA, HAZEL OCTAVIAN?" Jason yelled.

"MEEEEEEEEE!" Aphrodite yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"What? I thought it would be a good time to add my beautiful voice in there and turn the attention back to what's really important, which is me," she stated while flipping her hair.

"OK ENOUGH," Zeus thundered! (Lolz sorry I couldn't resist sayin' that!) "Who are you and what are you doing here," he said to the new guests.

"You mean you don't know us? We're your children!" Will exclaimed.

Annabeth, who had been watching the whole exchange curiously, reached a conclusion.

"If you don't mind me asking," she said, "What year is it?"

"It's the year 2002! Wouldn't that be kinda obvious? I mean come on, you're so last century," Apollo tried to joke in a girly voice.

"We time travelled back to the past from the future! We're from the year 2012!" Annabeth exclaimed!

Suddenly, another bright light shined in the room, and the next thing they knew, Leo was on the ground, holding his head, and yelling, "OW!" Next to him, lay a decorative wooden box with a note on top. Thalia walked over to it and picked it up.

"It's a note from the Fates!" Thalia exclaimed.

"READ IT!" everyone yelled excitedly.

It says, _"Dear confused and, in Leo's case, physically hurt gods, demigods, mortals, satyr, and centaur,_

_ We have sent these demigods into the past to read about one of the most famous and amazing heroes of all time. In the box, there are five books, and more will follow those five once you have finished them. These books are from the previously mentioned hero's point of view. They are about the future, or in the future demigods cases, the past and present. Please do NOT try and change anything that happens in the book , because then you will be messing with fate, and NOBODY messes with us and gets away with it!(I'm giving you the death glare right now and pulling out my shears of awesomeness!) Anyway, enjoy!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Fates_

"Well then, I say we should read the books," Poseidon said.

"GASP!" Athena yelled dramatically putting a hand to her heart. "Fish face actually WANTS to read books! Shocking!"

"You should probably introduce yourselves," Poseidon stated, ignoring Athena, which only infuriated her more.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she said as her mom smiled at her. Annabeth tried to smile back, but it turned out more like a grimace, leaving Athena wondering what had happened to her daughter.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, and before you ask yes I know I was a tree but stuff happened and I got changed back," Thalia stated, also attempting to smile back to her godly parent but failing. By now, everyone from the past was concerned about what possibly could have happened to make the people from the future this gloomy.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and also before you start World War III, I was born 70 years ago, so yeah," Nico said, clearly depressed while his father looked at him with worry.

"Wait, you're Greek," the Romans yelled, while the Greeks gave Nico both questioning and accusing glares.

"Explain," Katie demanded.

"OK, I'm originally Greek but I found the Roman Camp a while ago, and I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want to mess with fate. I've been keeping a lookout for Percy but he's still a no show," he hastily explained.

"What do you mean Percy hasn't shown up yet? Of course he has! We were just celebrating the Feast of Fortuna with him," Frank exclaimed.

"We're from a few months before the Feast of Fortuna," Nico explained, while all the Greeks eyed the Romans, making mental notes to ask them what happened to Percy.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," Jason said, obviously much less affected by what was happening in his time than some of the others.

"Why is there a Roman with the Greeks," Hera asked, voicing what was on all the gods and past Chiron's minds, while the past demigods looked confused.

"The future is really messed up, like you'll probably read in the books. I mean REALLY messed up. I tried to walk up to Lou Ellen the other day and ask if she had ever met Harry Potter and if she could get his autograph for me, and I ended up with my tongue jinxed so it stuck to the top of my mouth," Leo exclaimed. "I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus by the way," he added, also obviously not as upset as the others. Piper smacked him on the head and stepped forward.

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite," Piper said, surprising everyone who didn't know her because she wasn't a typical daughter of Aphrodite, while her mom sent her a wink.

"We're Chris Rodriguez and Travis and Conner Stoll, SONS OF THE AWESOMASTIC GOD HERMES!" they yelled in unison, smiling, but everyone could tell they were just doing that to cheer the others up because the smiles didn't reach their eyes. Katie smacked them all and grumbled about chocolate bunnies defiling her cabin as she stepped up.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter" she said.

"Clarisse La Rue, Ares," Clarisse said, nodding to her dad.

"Will Solace, Apollo," he said, also nodding to his dad.

"Pollux, son of Dionysus," he stated. **(A/N- I don't know his last name! It's driving me crazy! Does anybody know if it's mentioned anywhere?)**

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite," Silena said, and Piper stared at her in awe. Suddenly, Silena was knocked over by a boulder, or what everyone first thought was a boulder, but it was just Clarisse. Clarisse hugged her, surprising everyone from the past, especially her past self. She dragged her into the corner of the room with Beckendorf, and Bianca, while all of the people from the future followed, excluding the Romans, Jason, Leo, and Piper, who just stood to the side curiously.

"What are you doing here? How are you even here?" Clarisse asked, smiling a huge smile.

"Hades let us visit while we read the books. The fates thought it'd be nice if we got to read about Percy, especially with everything that just happened, seeing as the war just ended a week ago," Silena said.

"It gets worse. We're from about half a year after the war, and it gets a hundred times worse. We had it easy fighting Kronos, except this time we don't have Percy," Thalia said solemnly.

"WHAT?" Beckendorf, Silena, and Bianca yelled.

"You'll find out soon enough, but first, make sure you don't tell them you guys are dead yet. Let them find out themselves," Annabeth said, and they all walked back to the center of the room.

"Continuing on, I'm Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus," he said, as Leo stared in awe at his legendary older half-brother.

"I'm Bianca, daughter of Hades," Bianca said.

"I'm Hazel, also a daughter of Hades/Pluto," she said.

"Wow brother, been having fun lately haven't you? Three kids in one room! It's a record" Poseidon joked and faked glared at Hades, while Zeus and Hades actually glared at each other.

"I'm Frank, son of Mars/Ares," he said while Clarisse's mouth dropped open and the Stolls, Chris, and Leo, along with lil' Stolls and lil' Chris all rolled on the floor laughing.

"Don't worry Frank they're not laughing at you. They're laughing at your Greek half-sisters expression," Piper said to stop Frank's hurt look, and both Clarisse and lil' Clarisse punched everyone who laughed at them.

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona," Reyna said stiffly, still afraid to be in front of the Greeks, let alone the Greek gods.

"I'm Octavian, augur at Camp Jupiter," Octavian said in as prideful of a voice he could manage to try and hide the fact that he was extremely terrified. He may call attacks on Greeks whenever he sees them, but he can't fight a single Greek, let alone this many.

"What's an augur?" Rachel asked, which was the question every Greek demigod but Annabeth wanted to ask.

"An augur is a person who read the wishes of the gods through animal entrails," Octavian said in a prideful manner.

"You cut open teddy bears and pretend to see things. Why are you so proud," Frank said, making everyone laugh and made Octavian flush red with anger and send him a death glare.

"I do not pretend to see things," he said, venom in his voice.

"Why don't you guys just get an oracle," Rachel asked, once again voicing everyone's thoughts.

"You are the second person to ask me that in a week! Oh, you Greeks are so naïve! Oracle, Oracle, why don't you get an oracle. Does it look like anyone has an oracle?" Octavian sneered while everyone glared at him, including the Romans, seeing as they were surrounded by Greeks and Percy is their friend. Rachel stepped forward.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, oracle at everyone's service, except _Octavian_, who's high and mighty enough to rip open a teddy bear," Rachel said smugly, sneering when she said Octavian's name. Everyone's jaws dropped except for the Greeks from the future.

"My oracle switched bodies! YIPEE!" Apollo said in a girly, yet excited voice. Everyone stared at him for a moment, until Grover stepped forward and said,

"Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild," and suddenly little Grover fainted and everyone started laughing.

"Sally Jackson, silly, naïve, simple mortal who has absolutely no idea what she's doing here," Sally said jokingly, while everyone laughed and Poseidon winked at her.

"And I'm Chiron, trainer of heroes," Chiron said, bowing to the gods.

"Well then we should begin reading, but first I have two questions: Why are you all so depressed, and Who are the books about?" Artemis asked.

"I think you'll find the answer to both those questions in the reading," Annabeth said and Artemis nodded.

"Very well then, I'll read first," Artemis said.

"**Chapter 1: I ACCIDENTALY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER"**


End file.
